500mm Big Bertha
The 500mm Big Bertha is a Level 4 Dwarven Bombard in Kingdom Rush with high damage and an even larger damage radius. The range is the same as Dwarven Howitzer's. Its two abilities are the Dragonbreath Launcher, which shoots long-range missiles, and the Cluster Launcher Xtreme, which fires bomblets that explode along the path. Compared to its counterpart, the Tesla x104, the Big Bertha is stronger against dense groups of enemies, with its powerful main attack. However, it shoots slower and cannot engage air units directly, unless Dragonbreath Launcher is upgraded. Description "The 500mm siege gun, AKA "Big Bertha," is the biggest, baddest, piece of artillery in the block." The Big Bertha is the final product of years of crafting and refining in dwarven metalworks. The Cluster Launcher Xtreme can damages dozen of units in a single shot, and the Dragonbreath Launcher will target air and ground enemies alike, never missing its target. Abilities Dragonbreath Launcher "Guaranteed mayhem. Use with discretion." ''(Flash and Steam) ''"Guaranteed mayhem!" ''(Mobile) Launches a seeking missile with 50% extra range that never miss. They find another target if they lose the current one. ''(Cooldown: 15 seconds; 6 seconds when shooting only missiles.) The Dragonbreath Launcher will target the enemy unit closest to the exit and can also target flying enemies. On Steam, Dragonbreath Launcher interferes with basic attacks. *: These are actual damage values. Cluster Launcher Xtreme "I love the smell of napalm in the morning..." (Flash and Steam) "...smells like victory!" ''(Mobile) Fires a special bomb which will explode in the air dropping multiple bomblets in the area. ''(Cooldown: 17.5 seconds–once every 5 attacks, 12.5 seconds on Flash) On mobile and Steam, Cluster Launcher interferes with basic attacks. Range KR_Howz2BB_Range.PNG|Howitzer to Big Bertha KR_Bertha_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * 12.5% wider than Dwarven Bombard and Dwarven Artillery * Same as the Level 3 Dwarven Howitzer * 9% wider than Tesla x104 Strategy *One should use the Big Bertha against tightly grouped swarms of enemies, to take advantage of its high damage and large explosion radius. *Cluster Launcher Xtreme works well against flying enemies if there are ground enemies below them. It can annihilate entire rows of Gargoyles in one shot. *Although the primary weaponry of the Big Bertha is rather ineffective when dealing with scattered enemies, the Cluster Launcher Xtreme provides wider coverage. *Unless the player is facing dense, sustained waves of enemies, it is recommended to purchase Dragonbreath Launcher before Cluster Launcher Xtreme, since the former generally provides more DPS and has a faster cool-down. *The Big Bertha should be used near enemy-spawning spots such as graveyards - no other tower is as efficient when it comes to hordes of lesser enemies. *Using artillery in combination with some troops (Barracks, Reinforcements, or Heroes) will increase their efficiency. Holding a group of enemies in one place allows artillery to utilize its area damage to its fullest. *Against fast enemies, such as Wulves or Worgs, the Big Bertha may miss. Additional Stats * DPS: 14.29 to 28.57 (average 21.43) * Total Cost: 1065 G (958 G with Field Logistic) * Cost Efficiency: 49.7 gold per point of DPS (44.7 with Field Logistic) * The Concentrated Fire upgrade increases the base DPS by 10%: 15.71 to 31.43 (average 23.57) * Cluster Launcher Xtreme Level 3 increases the DPS to 22.86 to 38.86 (average 30.86)* * Dragonbreath Launcher Level 3 increases the DPS by 20 to 23.63 (average 21.82) | 27.5 to 32.5 on Flash (average 30) | to 27.5 to 42.14 on Steam (average 34.82)** * Total Cost with abilities fully upgraded: 2015 G (1668 G with Field Logistic and Industrialization) * DPS with max abilities and upgrades (single target): 42.86 to 62.49 on Mobile (average 52.68) | 50.36 to 71.36 on Flash (average 60.86) | 32.29 to 47.43 on Steam (average 39.86)*** *Note: Cluster Launcher Xtreme changes the attack pattern of the Big Bertha. In a 17.5 second cycle, it will fire 4 normal attacks and 1 Cluster. Assuming a particular enemy is large enough to be hit by 3 bomblets, this gives an average DPS of 30.86 ((4×82.5+3×70)/17.5) over the period. **Note: Dragonbreath Launcher interrupts the normal attack of the Big Bertha on Steam, changing the attack pattern. In a 14 second cycle, it will fire 3 normal attacks and 1 Dragonbreath missile. This gives an average DPS of 34.82 ((3*82.5+240)/14) over the period. ***Note: On Steam, with both Cluster Launcher Xtreme and Dragonbreath Launcher upgraded, the Big Bertha's attack pattern changes. In a 17.5 second cycle, it will fire 3 normal attacks, 1 Cluster and 1 Dragonbreath missile, priority of attacks being Cluster>Dragonbreath>normal if an enemy is in range, otherwise it will fire a Dragonbreath missile at enemies outside its range. This gives an average DPS of 39.86 ((3*82.5+3*70+240)/17.5) over the period. Related Upgrades Related Achievements ROCKETEER Shoot 100 Missiles. CLUSTERED Drop 1000 or more bomblets with the cluster bomb. Quotes * "Say hello to my little friend!" ''(main) * "''Rest in pieces!" ''(Cluster Launcher Xtreme) * "''Yippee-ki-yay, mother-******!" ''(Dragonbreath Launcher) Trivia *'"Say hello to my little friend"' ** A line spoken by the character Tony Montana in the 1983 film Scarface. *'"Rest in pieces!"' ** A quote made by the character Duke Nukem in the 2002 Xbox 360 game Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project *'"Yippee ki-yay, mother-******!"''' ** A line spoken by the character John McClane in the 1988 film Die Hard. Though it only has context in the first film, it becomes the character's catch-phrase in the sequels that followed. In the game, the curse is bleeped out. *Big Bertha is based on a German howitzer with the same name used in World Wars I and II. Gallery Big bertha attacking.png|Bombs away! Missile.png|Dragonbreath Launcher image.png|Cluster Launcher Xtreme. Look closely, and you can see the actual bomblets. Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Towers Category:Artillery Towers